


The Castle Of The Otaku

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [21]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Jealousy, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 22 - Leviathan“I’m fine!” The way that you spat out the words made Leviathan stare wide-eyed at you, “Wooaaaah - you wanna talk about it?” Why was he acting weird? This wasn’t like him.He put down his headphones and made his way over, “I told you, Leviathan, I’m fine!”“Hm,” The look that he gave you was...strange. It wasn’t like him - it felt like he was looking right through you. “But you’re not.”---A human can only have so much patience before jealousy starts to bubble up.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	The Castle Of The Otaku

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 22 - Leviathan
> 
> Day 22!
> 
> I really liked trying to explore Mammon's sin a little bit on Mammon's particular day, so I thought that I'd try something similar with Levi! It's not as in-depth as I was hoping as I didn't have the time, but maybe another time!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> As usual, not beta read and reader is gender neutral - implied Leviathan/Reader relationship. Hope you enjoy!!!

At first, you had no qualms about sharing Leviathan’s time. One of the very things that you loved about him was how passionately he threw himself into his interests.    
  
But as time went on, it became harder. Of course you were happy to stand in line for him, just to see his face light up when he got that ultra-rare-limited-edition Ruri-chan figurine, for the praise that he’d shower on you for being so understanding and helping him to live his best otaku dreams. Of course you were happy to watch him play co-op and take out all of the normies while he chatted to his team over the microphone.    
  
Until one day you weren’t.    
  
It had been a particularly long day at RAD when Leviathan had texted you to go stand in line so that he would have the best chance to get that super rare poster of one of his favourite idol groups. And so you did - and the line felt like it stretched for an eternity. You managed to eventually get into the shop after well over an hour, got the little gift bundle (you didn’t dare open it in case it  _ did _ have the poster that your Leviachan so desperately wanted) and made your gruelling way back to the House.    
  
When you got back, the first thing that you did was make your way up to Levi’s room. He was busy on a game with his normal group, headphones on and hollering directions. As he was occupied, you placed the bundle down and made yourself comfy in the beanbag chair that had been deemed your ‘spot’ and you waited.    
  
And you waited.    
  
Leviathan didn’t even acknowledge you. At one point you started to stare at him, wondering when he’d turn to even look.    
  
Slowly, the jealousy started to climb up your throat. What was so special about this game that he couldn’t even say hello? Or that he couldn’t stop what he was doing with his friends to thank you for spending all of that time in line for him? These so called ‘friends’ didn’t even ever come to see him in real life, despite being in the same damn realm. What did they have that you didn’t? You could play a lousy video game. Of course you freaking could.    
  
It was when you abruptly stood up that Levithan finally startled out of his fantasy world and looked at you. You were already turning on your heel to leave when Levi started talking, “Hey! Did you get the bundle?” If looks could kill, the Avatar of Envy would have been struck dead.    
  
“Yes. It’s on the table.”    
Levi cocked his head, “Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine!” The way that you spat out the words made Leviathan stare wide-eyed at you, “Wooaaaah - you wanna talk about it?” Why was he acting weird? This wasn’t like him.    
  
He put down his headphones and made his way over, “I told you, Leviathan, I’m fine!”   
“Hm,” The look that he gave you was...strange. It wasn’t like him - it felt like he was looking right through you. “But you’re not.”   
  
And then he put his hand to your arm, and it was too much. All of those nasty little thoughts, all of that jealousy, came pouring right out of your mouth and you couldn’t have stopped it even if you wanted to.    
  
It was hard to say how much time had passed, but you had somehow ended up in Leviathan’s arms and sobbing into him while he tried to soothe you. The demon sounded pleased as punch.    
  
“You know, before you came we were warned about spending too much time with the human. Lucifer was worried that we’d infect you with our sin, intentional or not,” His tail wrapped itself firmly around your waist and he nuzzled your temple affectionately, “But he didn’t warn us how  _ good _ you’d look dressed in our sin like that”. 


End file.
